


Dying in their Name

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Plants, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On bonsai trees, pruning, and perfect possible futures, and why nothing is every easy for the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant, from Trance's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying in their Name

Title: Dying in Their Name  
Prompt: #52, 100situations, Table 3  
Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Fireworks Productions and Tribune Entertainment; they are not mine.

 

The trees are wilting, drooping and not for any lack of care on her part. What her friends and fellow crew may or may not be aware is the fact is the bonzai trees artfully arranged in the Arboretum is that they are more than just plants. 

They are more than just something for the most enigmatic member to lavish her attention and provide a corner of greenery among the metal environs of the Andromeda Ascendant; they are metaphors, and Dylan despite his solider and High Guard practically would appreciate and value the importance of a symbol.

At least that is what Trance Gemini tells herself as she clips and prunes with a haste that is rather uncommon for her.

“When troubles come they do not come as single soldiers, but in battalions.”

She recalled that Tyr, fond of military and historical quotations, saying that once with his typical matter-of-fact casual grimness. In the back of her mind, Trance thought it quite fitting under the circumstances. She also knew that despite what she might declaim about the existence of a perfect possible future, there would be losses, setbacks, and even sacrifices along the way.

“Well, if that isn’t just perfect,” she muttered to herself under her breath. “Why isn’t everything ever simple? She allowed herself a tight-lipped smile that barely stretched the skin on her pretty mobile face. “Come on Trance, you know the answer to your own question, but nothing is ever that easy."


End file.
